<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storge by KaizumiAyame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703588">Storge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame'>KaizumiAyame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storge: suatu jenis cinta yang terbentuk dalam orangtua dengan anak.</p><p>Seperti yang terjadi antara Sesshomaru dengan Rin, misalnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/gifts">psycheros</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inuyasha dan karakternya adalah milik Takahashi Rumiko, sementara plot dan konsep sepenuhnya berasal dari saya.<br/>Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari karya ini.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>1. Orange blossom</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>a flower that symbolizes purity, innocence, and eternal love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sesshomaru tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mendapati Rin kembali dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya.</p>
  <p>Luka-luka itu tidak semuanya parah, tentu saja. Beberapa hanya berupa goresan, dan yang lain tidak lebih dari sekadar gesekan antara kulit halus gadis itu dengan tanah yang kotor. </p>
  <p>Tetapi Sesshomaru tidak menyukainya; bukan karena ia harus memandikan Rin lagi, lagi, dan <em>lagi</em>, atau mencuci pakaiannya berkali-kali sampai nodanya terangkat, tetapi karena luka-luka itu selalu hadir bersama dengan tangisan Rin. </p>
  <p>Pipi anak itu basah oleh air mata, selain juga tercoreng tanah.</p>
  <p>Hidungnya marah dan penuh ingus.</p>
  <p>Dan merah pada dahinya membuat Sesshomaru tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya. </p>
  <p>"<em>Otouchan.</em>.." Rin terisak. Dadanya naik-turun dan mengguncang tubuh mungilnya. "...sakit..." </p>
  <p>Sesshomaru tidak tahu bagaimana orangtua lain bisa menghukum anak mereka dengan berpura-pura tidak acuh, sebab ia sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap demikian. </p>
  <p>Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tatapannya dengan Rin, sebelum hati-hati ia menarik anak itu mendekat. </p>
  <p>"Yang mana yang sakit?" </p>
  <p>"Dahiku." Suara sesenggukan mengikuti kata-katanya sementara gadis itu menyingkap roknya. "Lututku juga, lalu lenganku yang ini..." </p>
  <p>Sesshomaru menahan diri untuk tidak mengembuskan napas berlebihan sementara ia memegangi tangan putrinya yang terluka. "Kenapa bisa sampai jatuh?" </p>
  <p>Tangis Rin otomatis berhenti. Ekspresinya berubah gugup. </p>
  <p>"Karena ..." anak itu hati-hati menata kata. "...itu ... Rin tidak melihat jalan dengan benar."</p>
  <p>"Kenapa bisa begitu?"</p>
  <p>"...karena Rin melihat bunga yang bagus sekali di taman," kata Rin gugup. "Rin ingin memberinya pada <em>otouchan</em>, tapi Rin berjalan terlalu cepat..." air mata kembali merembesi pipinya. </p>
  <p>Baru kemudian Sesshomaru menyadari setangkai <em>orange blossom</em> yang sudah layu berada di genggaman anak itu. Kelopaknya telah berjatuhan ke tanah, begitu pula tangkainya telah patah karena Rin menggenggamnnya terlalu erat.</p>
  <p>Tetapi sebagaimana Rin yang tetap terlihat manis dengan badannya yang penuh luka, bunga itu terlihat sama indahnya. </p>
  <p>"Rin jatuh setelah menemukan bunganya," kata Rin sebelum Sesshomaru sempat bertanya. "Padahal sebelumnya tidak sakit ... tapi sewaktu <em>otouchan </em>datang ..." </p>
  <p>Kenyataan bahwa Rin menahan rasa sakitnya untuk membawakan hadiah untuknya membuat dada Sesshomaru menghangat. </p>
  <p>Ah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah pada anak itu?</p>
  <p>"<em>O</em><em>touchan</em>, maaf<em>—</em>"</p>
  <p>Sesshomaru menarik Rin ke dalam pelukan, bahkan sebelum anak itu sempat menuntaskan kata-katanya. Dibiarkannya Rin menangis, sementara tangannya menelusuri punggung kecilnya.</p>
  <p>Ia tidak peduli kalau tangannya akan kotor oleh tanah dan darah. Ia juga tidak akan peduli jika sekujur pakaiannya akan dipenuhi oleh air mata dan ingus Rin. </p>
  <p>"Tidak apa-apa," bisiknya. "Tidak apa-apa."</p>
  <p>Ia tidak peduli, selama anak perempuan yang berada di pelukannya adalah anak perempuannya sendiri. </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>"<em>Otouchan</em>, bunganya sudah jelek."</p>
  <p>"Tidak apa-apa."</p>
  <p>"Tapi ... Rin ingin memberi bunga yang cantik untuk <em>otouchan ..."</em></p>
  <p>"Ini juga cantik."</p>
  <p>"Benarkah?" </p>
  <p>Sesshomaru mengangguk. </p>
  <p>"Kalau begitu, apa <em>otouchan </em>mau memakainya?"</p>
  <p>"Memakainya?"</p>
  <p>"Iya!"</p>
  <p>Bahkan dengan lututnya yang sakit, gadis itu mati-matian berjinjit untuk menyematkan bunga itu di telinga Sesshomaru. </p>
  <p>"<em>Otouchan </em>kelihatan cantik!"</p>
  <p>"...cantik?"</p>
  <p>"Iya! Seperti bunga ini!"</p>
  <p>Sesshomaru menyentuh bunga itu dengan ujung jarinya dengan hati-hati, seolah takut merusaknya lebih parah lagi. </p>
  <p>Diam-diam, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membiarkan bunga itu tersemat pada telinganya sepanjang hari. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>2. Hair</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was a smooth silvery voice that matched her hair. It had a tiny tinkle in it, like bells in a doll's house. I thought that was silly as soon as I thought of it.”<br/>
― <span class="authorOrTitle">Raymond Chandler, </span>The Big Sleep</em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ketika kamu memiliki seorang anak, kamu akan menemukan kejutan-kejutan tak terduga yang tidak hanya mengubah keseharianmu, melainkan juga membentuk suatu entitas baru dalam sekumpulan kepribadianmu. </p>
  <p>Dalam kasus Sesshomaru, entitas itu muncul setiap kali ia mengeringkan rambut Rin. </p>
  <p>Ia menikmati bagaimana jemarinya bisa menelusuri helai-helai rambut itu dengan lancar, dan bagaimana Rin akan menunggu dengan sabar sembari menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang didengarnya di televisi dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang masih terlalu pendek untuk mencapai lantai. </p>
  <p>Sesshomaru tidak mampu menggambarkan perasaannya dengan baik, tetapi setiap detail yang menemani momen itu jauh lebih baik dari menerima hadiah apa pun. </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>"<em>Otouchan</em>~"</p>
  <p>Setiap sore, anak itu akan berlari padanya, dengan rambut panjangnya yang menetes-netes di sepanjang lantai. "Lihat! Aku sudah bisa keramas sendiri!"—sebuah pernyataan yang terlalu repetitif, sebab anak itu sudah mulai membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri sejak satu bulan yang lalu, tetapi Sesshomaru memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. </p>
  <p>Bahkan, kalau boleh jujur, Sesshomaru bisa saja menegur keteledoran Rin, sebab<em>—demi apa pun—</em>anak itu bisa terpeleset oleh tetesan rambutnya sendiri dan terluka lagi! Sesshomaru bisa saja langsung menghambur ke arah Rin dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibu-ibu lain di luar sana. </p>
  <p>Tapi Sesshomaru, lagi-lagi, memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.</p>
  <p>"Kemarilah," katanya sembari menepuk tempat tidur. "Biar kukeringkan rambutmu." </p>
  <p>"Iyaaa!"</p>
  <p>Lalu, ah, bagaimana ia bisa menegur Rin yang menatapnya dengan mata berseri-seri dan senyum yang selebar itu? </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> <strong>3. Miso soup</strong> </em>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sekalipun ia telah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Rin, Sesshomaru masih memiliki kemampuan memasak yang terbatas.</p>
  <p>Dalam pengetahuannya, ia hanya tahu cara memasak dua macam makanan: aneka macam telur dan sup miso. </p>
  <p>Dan menurut pengalamannya selama beberapa tahun, Rin selalu menyukai sup miso buatannya. </p>
  <p>"Telur <em>otouchan </em>memang enak," kata Rin ketika Sesshomaru bertanya suatu hari, "Tapi sup miso buatan <em>otouchan </em>jauhhhhh lebih enak lagi!" </p>
  <p>Sesshomaru tidak tahu kenapa, atau bagaimana bisa semangkuk sup miso saja bisa membuat Rin begitu bahagia, tapi barangkali itulah yang menarik dari anak-anak; bahwa mereka bisa menyukai hal-hal biasa dengan cara yang luar biasa. </p>
  <p>Dan Sesshomaru tidak keberatan sama sekali. </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>"<em>Otouchan</em>, untung ulang tahunku, apa aku boleh minta dibuatkan sup miso?"</p>
  <p>"Kamu sudah makan itu setiap hari, kan?"</p>
  <p>"Tidak masalah!" </p>
  <p>"...tidak mau pesan yang lain saja?" </p>
  <p>"Tidak mau! Aku sayang <em>otouchan</em>, jadi aku hanya mau makan makanan buatan <em>otouchan</em>!"</p>
  <p>Alasan itu agak tidak masuk akal, tapi, hei, tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kemewahan seperti ini, kan? </p>
  <p>"...kalau begitu akan kubuatkan sup miso yang paling enak pada hari ulang tahunmu."</p>
  <p>Ia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban apa-apa setelahnya, sebab anak itu langsung menerjangnya dan mendekapnya kuat-kuat. </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAK SILAN!</p><p>Fic ini saya tulis karena Kak Silan belakangan ini lagi suka banget sama platonic!SesshomaruxRin, so here goes! Mudah-mudahan Kak Silan dan pembaca yang lain suka, ya. :D </p><p>Xoxo,<br/>Ayame</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>